Pirate Hats
by IWantsRussia
Summary: Anne is a young girl who is fascinated about Pirates. She learns to sword fight and runs away to become a pirate. What happens when she kills an old friends brother? And what will happen when a fellow pirate captain joins the old friend to bring her terrible rain on the Kingdom of Hearts to an end?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A loud scream filled my ears as I fell from the big ship and into the stormy sea below. I screamed back, but my mouth filled with water as I fell underneath the sharp waves. I grasped the water and flailed around. I slowly sunk, the water filling my lungs and making me black out.

1234567890

I climbed to my feet slowly, and trudged across the sand of the beach. I didn't know who I was, and I didn't know how I had gotten there. I heard a yell from far away and I turned my head. Some soldiers were approaching me. I stumbled backwards and fell into the sand as they got closer.

"Young lady! What are you doing out on the beach!" asked a young soldier with blonde hair and a cowlick upon his head. At that moment I blacked out again, still remembering nothing about who I was.

1234567890

Anne sighed as she grabbed her big duffel bag filled with swords and guns. She was going to steal a boat from the castle and gather up a pirate crew. Anne had always been fascinated in pirates ever since she had washed up on Red Cove beach when she was 6. It had been 8 years since then, and she had been spending her time working for the kingdom.

Anne grabbed a hair brush and quickly tied her hair into two big orange braids. She then reached down and tied her shoelaces that were on her small fancy shoes.

"Once I steal some loot with my crew, I'm going to have to buy a new wardrobe"she thought aloud. Anne smirked and walked out of the room, heading for the harbor.

1234567890

Anne set her duffel bag down on a small round tabel. She could feel the stares of the men in the bar boring into her back, but she shrugged it off and continued to stack weapons on the table.

"Oi! What is she doin' 'ere!" yelled a man, followed by other yells of anger.

Anne simply grabbed a sword from her duffel bag and faced the man. She glared at him "Is there a problem with me being a girl?" she said with a slight british accent. The man pulled out a gun, followed by a few other people "I suggest you get outta my bar missie... Or you'll be in a world 'o trouble" the man said while aiming at Anne.

Anne simply snickered, lowered her sword and put it back in her duffel bag. She then turned back to the man and held up a sign "Crew members needed..." the man read aloud. He then laughed "You expect me to join a pirate crew run by a girl?! HA! Nice try missy!" he then doubled over laughing.

Anne growled and glared at the man "Now listen here mister! My name is not 'Missy', and you will join my crew!" she yelled. A bunch of people from around the room laughed, including the man. Anne reached into her duffel bag and pulled out a very expensive looking gun "You'll all join me, or die..." she growled.

The man stopped laughing and looked up at the girl "You expect me to think that a little girl like you is gonna shoot me? Your a girl! Girls are meant to cle-" he was cut off by Anne firing the gun at his head. Blood seeped onto the floor and a few people gasped.

Anne chuckled then turned to the other people in the bar "So, c'mon people, I need some crew members! Anyone care to volunteer?"

A tall man stepped out of the crowd and stuck his hand out towards Anne "Hello M'a lady. My name is Ivan Braginsky. I'd like to join your crew please." he stated while shaking Anne's hand.

Anne grinned "Nice to meet you sir! The names Anne! And I'd be pleased to let you join!" she plunged her hand into the duffel bag. "What would you rather, Sword or Gun?" she asked. Ivan giggled a bit "Neither" he stated, while pulling a long blood-stained water pipe out of his coat. The people around them inched away a bit.

Anne giggled "Nice chose of weapon!" she said. Anne then turned towards the group of people again "So! Who else!" she yelled.

1234567890

Anne ran up the wood plank and into the big boat in the harbor, Ivan and a full crew running behind her. Soldiers chased them up the steps, firing guns andy them.

Anne quickly pushed the wood off the side of the boat and Ivan put the sails up in an expert way. The boat slowly started sailing away from the harbor, Anne's crew and a few soldiers on it.

Anne steered the boat towards the ocean then turned around to fight the Soldiers. Anne came face to face with a man that looked very familiar"Matthew?!" she gasped.

Matthew turned around and glared at her "Anne! I'm going to kill you! How could you betray us like that!" he yelled while swiping his sword at Anne.

Anne easily dodged it "Easy Mattie! Just needed to get a boat and a crew! And I was successful with that!So here I am!" she grabbed a sword from her belt and attacked Matthew.

Far in the distance Matthew's brother Alfred screamed "MATTIE!".

Anne smirked and drove her sword into Matthew's chest "Thanks for the sword lessons Mattie" she said before pulling the sword out and turning back to fight the other soldiers.

Alfred saw this happen and screamed "MATTIE NO!"

Anne snickered and turned her head towards shore so Alfred could see her. She then waved a little and brought the sword with Matthew's blood on it up to her lips. Alfred screamed again, now in tears "HOW COULD YOU!" he screamed.

Anne waved again and disappeared into the mass of fighting people, never to be seen again until 4 years later...

1234567890

Anne giggled as she swung her sword at the Captain of The Stallion, Arthur Kirkland "What a good fighter you are Hatter!" Arthur said while dodging her attack and swinging his sword. Anne leaped to the side and swung her sword again, her black leather hat flying from her head "And you Kirkland!" she responded.

Arthur than leaped backwards, dodging her attack and kicked his leg out, tripping Anne.

Anne fell to the ground and was immediately pinned by Arthur "Hatter, you seem to be in a state of trouble" he said while throwing away Anne's weapon.

Anne had been given the name Hatter by the kingdom people and it quickly caught on with the other pirates. She had been given the name for the marvelous hats she wore while fighting, always having a big blood red feather and being laced with green silk, and her big boat she named The Hatter.

"Ahhh, but have I really Kirkland?" Anne grabbed a gun from her belt and shot it into the air. Arthur stumbled off of her in surprise, giving Anne the chance to jump up and dive off the ship. She landed in the water and quickly swam away towards a big ship with the words The Hatter painted on it.

Meanwhile Arthur giggled a bit and walked back to his room, picking up Anne's hat on the way "That silly girl... How long has it been? Four years since she's started being a pirate?" Arthur giggled again and sat down on his bed "Only eighteen and that girl is already covered in the stench of death..." he sighed and fiddled with her hat a bit "I bet she can't wait to face Alfred..."

AN-

Hey guys! This is the Prologue to Pirate Hats!

I'll just clear up some stuff okay?

First part is before she loses her memory and is the only clue you guys are gonna get of where she came from!

Second part is where she ended up, Red Cove Beach, where Alfred found her and branford her too the castle to be a maid. She was 6!

Third part is when she's 14, and she runs away to become a pirate!

Fourth part, DON'T KILL ME! I need Matthew dead for the plot... Sorry...

Fifth part, she fights Arthur Kirkland, the captain of The Stallion. Anne's ships name is The Hatter, and her nick-name is Black Hatter, or Hatter. She is also 18! And Arthur means she has killed a lot of people.

Well, I hope you all like it! Please review! I love you all, and I hope you follow


	2. Chapter 2-Chapter 1

**Pirate Hats Chapter 1-**

Anne giggled as she climbed up the rope on the side of her big fancy boat. She swung her legs over the side of the boat and jumped in, being met with many people talking and having beer.

"Im back~" Anne called in a sing songy voice. Ivan, who was talking with three other men, turned and walked over to her "Welcome back Miss Anne!" he said, while grabbing her and pulling her into a hug.

Anne smiled "Thanks Ivan!" Ivan let go of her "Now gentlemen! You all now what Saturday is! We'll need to stay at the harbor to restock our food and water supplies, then we'll be attackin' that nasty Kirkland! All right?!" she yelled, so everybody could hear her.

"Alrighty Miss!" her crew yelled back.

Anne took her braids out and sipped her hair around, spraying water onto the deck. She then flung her soaked purple coat onto the ground and grabbed Ivan. "Play some music boys!" she yelled.

The three men picked up instruments and started playing a fast song.

Anne danced around the ship, a wide smile on her face and her long orange hair blowing in the wind. The other crew members started dancing and chatting, occasionally being pulled out into a quick spin with Anne.

"WOOO! This is the life of a Pirate! And it sure as hell is perfect for me!This is the life of a Pirate! Where we're stinky, not clean, and mean as can be! This is the life of a Pirate! Where life is grand, and we live in the sea! This is the life of a Pirate! Where I have all of my family!" Anne sang the all to familiar words while dancing around the ship.

1234567890

Alfred glared out at boat where he could see Anne dancing around and singing.

She won't be happy for long...

Alfred's boat was currently hidden behind a big rock in the ocean, where he could secretly watch Anne's every move.

"Mr. Jones! A ship is approaching from behind us! It looks to be another pirate ship! What should we do?" asked Alfred's first mate, Kiku.

Alfred simply walked over to where the boat was approaching and waved a hand. He knew the boat. It belonged to famed pirate captain Arthur Kirkland.

He had been making deals with the man and they had recently come up with a plan to get rid of Anne.

Arthur's ship stopped behind Alfred's and Arthur jumped onto the ship below. He then walked up to Alfred and shook his hand "Nice to see you again Arthur" Alfred said simply.

"A pleasure to see you as well. I have information on the girl" Arthur responded. Alfred nodded his head "Go on then"

Arthur handed Alfred a black pirate hat laced with green silk and a blood red feather "That is her hat. We fought earlier today and she lost it while fighting. There's some very interesting stuff written on the inside" Arthur stated while flipping over the hat and showing Alfred.

There were words written into the fabric, soposibilly a letter.

Dear Arthur,

It was nice to fight you today! I had jolly-good fun! Once you receive this letter in my hat, I will probably be long gone.

Alfred snickered at this and peered out at Anne's boat.

I know you've been up to something. I can see it in your eyes. The way you look while we fight... Also, my crew is going to be docking at the harbor for food and water Saturday, so if you want to put on a show you'll know where to find me!

With good luck,

Anne

Alfred laughed a bit "She just gave you her where-abouts for Saturday?! That girl must be stupid or something! Hah! Me, the hero!, will catch her there!" Alfred yelled.

Arthur blinked "I think I should meet up with her and you should watch how she fights first..." Arthur said.

Alfred thought about it for a moment then sighed "I guess you're right Kirkland... I'll meet you at the harbor Saturday. Now get off my boat, please" Alfred shooed Arthur off his boat and watched it sail away.

He then turned his head back to Anne's ship, where he could see Anne's first mate Ivan glaring at him from the inside of the boat. Alfred shuddered.

"Just don't tell her Ivan! And you'll see your family again! I promise!" Alfred mouthed, making Ivan growl and turn back to the party on Anne's boat. Alfred ordered his men to sail away so no one else would see them.

AN-

Hey guys! Hope you liked chapter 1!

And yes! Arthur teamed up with Alfred! And yes Ivan has t-

Oh sorry! I've said too much!

Follow and Review to find out more!

I'm serious! When I get a review or follower, I literally get on my hands and knees and pray to god a 'thank you'.

Reviews keep me alive! So review please!

Any big spelling mistakes, please tell me!


	3. Chapter 3- Chapter 2

**Pirate Hats Chapter 2-**

Anne smiled as she steered her big boat towards the harbor "Alrighty boys! Get ready for some fun!" she yelled. Her crew members cheered and docked the boat.

Anne leaped off the boat, her outfit making many people look at her. She was wearing a big purple coat lined with blue silk, baggy black pants, big brown pirate boots, and her signature hat upon her head.

"Alrighty then! Ivan, let's get going shall we?" she said, turning to see Ivan jump off the boat and land beside her. He was wearing his normal clothing. A big tan over-coat and his beige scarf "Sure thing Anne" he said.

Anne grinned and walked towards a food market. She pulled her sword out of her belt and pointed it at the man running the store "Give me all you food or you won't know what hit y'e!" Anne yelled.

Soon enough, Anne was restocked with food and water, and was walking back to her ship.

Suddenly a loud bang from a gun sliced through the air and Anne turned around. Standing behind her was Arthur Kirkland, pistol in hand and a devilish grin on his face.

"Ahhh, Kirkland! You did come! Well then, let's get started!" she said while throwing her big coat off to reveal a white tank-top.

Arthur threw his coat away also, and grabbed a sword from his belt "Shall we then?" he said.

Anne grabbed a sword from her belt also, and the two pirates started circling each other. The crowd of people inched away to give the pirates room to fight.

Anne dashed forward and swiped her sword at Arthur, only to be blocked by his sword. They swiped at each other, occasionally slicing the others skin.

Five minutes of dodging and slashing were all it took for Anne to grow tired, forcing her to retreat a bit. She swung around and kicked her leg out, tripping Arthur. She then leaped over him and landed far away, so he could not hit her.

"Hatter, I thought you would stay longer..." Arthur said while getting to his feet and dashing towards her.

"I'm still here aren't I?" Anne said while slashing her sword out to stop Arthur.

Arthur suddenly poked his sword out so it barely missed Anne's stomach. Anne fell back-ward from the attack and landed on the hard ground. Arthur stomped his foot on her chest and put his sword to her throat "You're in a pickle, aren't you?" Arthur said while grinning.

Anne thrashed around on the ground, and surprisingly managed to hit Arthur's weapon away. Anne grinned "If you loosen me you know I'll run away, but if you don't then you'll have to hold me down" she grinned.

Arthur decided to take the chance and he reached out for his weapon, only to be tripped up by Anne and kicked. Anne grabbed her coat and hat, then leaped back onto her boat "See you later Kirkland! Let's fight again sometime, okay?" and with that, Anne was sailing away; waving happily at Arthur like she was a little kid.

1234567890

Arthur got up and brushed the dirt off of himself, them walked over to where Alfred was hidden in the crowd. Alfred stood stunned as Arthur came up to him "See, she fights well for a while, trips herself up, and always finds a way to get out of it. That is her strategy..." Arthur grabbed his coat from the ground and slipped it over his shoulders "I suggest when you confront her, you bring lots of men." Arthur turned around and started walking back to his own ship. He then turned around again "And make sure she's in a closed off area" and with that, Arthur climbed up a rope and back onto his ship.

Alfred blinked, sighed, then headed back to the castle.

1234567890

Anne giggled as she sailed away. She then turned to her crew "Alright! Toris! Go make us some lunch! Feliciano! You help him! Ludwig, Ivan, Gilbert, and Elizaveta! Come to my office!" Anne yelled, turning towards her office door.

Once inside, the four people who she called followed her in.

"Alrighty Anne! Why did you need the awesome me?" Gilbert asked while striking a pose. Anne chuckled "I asked you to come because there's something up with Kirkland"

Elizaveta laughed"Isn't there always something up with him?" she said. Anne laughed with her then turned to Ivan, her mood totally changed "Somethings up with you Ivan... I can tell..." she said, while narrowing her eyes.

Ivan blinked calmly at her "I don't know what you're talking about" he said simply, a childlike smile plastered onto his face. Anne glared at him "C'mon Ivan, it's obvious! I know you've been talking with Kirkland! I can see it in your eyes! If you don't admit it, I'll be forced to kick you off the ship. I can't have any spys on my ship. Got it?" she said sternly.

Ivan nodded his head slowly "Fine... But in private..." he looked at his feet in shame.

Anne shooed the other people out of the room "Alrighty then, spit it out!" she said. Ivan sighed "A-alfred... He has my family... He said if I don't help him he will murder them..." Ivan whispered. Anne gasped "That's horrible! Don't worry Ivan! Let's make a plan... Friday... We'll sneak onto Arthur's ship... Get 'em while he's asleep... I'm guessin' Arthur's made a deal with Alfred or something so we should be able to get into the castle grounds safely..." she said while pacing the room.

Ivan's eyes lit up like light bulbs "You mean it Anne!"he said while the childish grin grew on his face once more.

"Of course I do, Love! C'mon, lets share this with the crew around lunch! Im sure Toris and Feli made Pasta!" with that Anne skipped out of the room, a gleeful smile upon her face.

AN-

Hello!

It's me again! Now, I know that my characters might be a little OC, but that's just the way I wright things!

So live with it!

Any questions, please review or PM me! If you want me to slip in one of your OC's for a crew members I'd be happy to do it! Just give a full name, age, description and weapon choice in a review! I'm only gonna use 10 peeps though! Limit of 1 OC per person!

I wanna make it fair!

Any huge spelling mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me!

Oh and also, the song last chapter was entirely made in my head!


End file.
